Flor de Cerezo
by StrangelyPoetic
Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Alice se vieron obligadas a entrar al mundo de las geishas tras la trágica muerte de sus padres. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando los irresistibles hermanos Cullen entren en sus vidas?
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

_Bella POV._

Nunca creí tener que hacer esto…

Pero era la única manera de salvar a Alice y a Rosalie…aunque sea solo por un tiempo.

Estaba temblando cuando bajé de la carroza..No quería pensar en lo que me esperaba,

pero mientras mas trataba de olvidarlo… mas me invadía el pánico.

Cuando salí de la _Okiya_ (casa de geishas) traté de hacerme la fuerte, por mis hermanas, pero la verdad es que tenia mucho miedo.

Me quedé en la acera por un momento, contemplando la puerta que tarde o temprano tendría que cruzar.

Un sirviente salió a recibirme. Claramente el hombre a quien iba a ver tenia mucho dinero…Aunque ni siquiera sabia de quien se trataba, solo que él había ganado la apuesta por mi _mizuage _(virginidad),pagando dieciocho mil yenes.

Mientras entraba en la elegante casa recordé mi vida antes de llamarme Akira antes de que mis padres murieran, antes de ser llamada Geisha…

El sirviente me indicó la habitación en la que debía entrar.

Contuve el aliento mientras la puerta se deslizaba ante mis ojos, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta..Olvidé como respirar.

Reconocí los ojos verdes que se encontraron con los míos; era el hombre europeo que había visto en el teatro.

Me sorprendió verlo a él en vez de al barón Shomu o al doctor Mitsui, o a cualquier hombre japonés.

-Siéntate, por favor- me dijo con un inconfundible acento inglés.

Yo obedecí en silencio y sin mirarlo, tal y como me habían enseñado, aunque moría de ganas de ver su perfecto rostro de nuevo.

Él puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras el extraño levantaba mi rostro para encontrarlo con el suyo.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, señorita. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todos!!

Wow..mi primer FF...

Se aceptan sugerencias para la historia!! :D

Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews! hahaha

..Marie..


	2. Capítulo 1

_I do not own Twilight or it's characters :: No infrigment towards Stephenie Meyer_

**Hey! como están todos??**

**aquí les dejo el primer cap.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y si les gusta dejenme un review :)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**La Okiya**

_Bella POV._

Era un 13 de Septiembre, mi cumpleaños numero 12, y el primero que pasaba en Japón.

A principios de año nos mudamos a Kyoto por los negocios de mi padre.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero meditaba muchas cosas esa mañana.

Mis hermanas no extrañaban Inglaterra, porque prácticamente no la habían conocido, Rose tenía 10 en ese entonces, y Alice tan solo 9 años. Para mi era diferente, yo deseaba volver.

"Bueno", pensaba, "al menos tenemos una casa parecida a la que teníamos en Londres, no como las pequeñas viviendas orientales, cómo las odio".

-¡Bella, Bella! – Abrí los ojos al escuchar a mis hermanitas - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Rosalie y Alice saltaron a mi cama y me abrazaron, yo las abracé y en ese momento mi madre entró a mi habitación. Papá, como ya era habitual, se encontraba en una reunión en Tahara, una ciudad en una pequeña península.

-Buenos días mis pequeñas,-nos saludó y se dirigí hacia mi - Feliz cumpleaños _hime _(princesa) – dijo mientras me daba una cajita blanca con un listón rosa.

Abrí la caja con impaciencia y saqué el alhajero de plata que venía adentro.

Estaba lleno de flores azules y tenia una mariposa de cristal en la tapa

-Ábrelo

Obedecí y una bellísima canción de cuna invadió el dormitorio.

-Es precioso – dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Es para que siempre nos recuerdes a tu padre y a mí…

-Ay mamá, eso parece una despedida – interrumpió Rose

-Digamos que es solo un hasta pronto

-¿Qué? – Exclamamos mis hermanas y yo – ¿Te vas?

-Tengo que ir con su padre a un evento esta tarde mis niñas

-No quiero que te vayas mami – Alice se acercó a mamá – no creo que sea buena idea

-Calma cariño, regresaremos mañana a medio día y celebraremos el cumpleaños de Bella todos juntos

-Pero tengo un mal presentimiento mami – insistió mi hermana menor

-Todo estará bien Alice, lo prometo – mamá sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta – Iré a empacar y luego almorzaremos juntas antes de que me vaya, ¿Les gustaría?

-¡Si! – Gritamos las tres y corrimos a vestirnos

_Alice POV._

Después de almorzar Bella, Rose y yo salimos al patio para despedir a mamá, pero

yo seguía teniendo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a ese viaje…

Algo saldría mal. Casi podía verlo.

Mi madre besó la cabeza de Bella y de Rose, pero cuando fue mi turno solo me observó. Debí tener una expresión de total preocupación, pues mamá acarició mi cabello y habló con voz tranquilizadora.

-Todo estará bien mi pequeña

Crucé los brazos

-No quiero que vayas

-No te preocupes hija, te veré mañana – Me besó el cabello, subió al auto y se fue.

Pasé el resto del día intentando no recordar mi mal presentimiento, pero era inútil.

Esa noche Rose y yo dormimos en la habitación de Bella escuchando la caja de música que mamá le había regalado, sin pensar que ese sería el último regalo que le haría alguna de nosotras.

_Rosalie POV._

A la mañana siguiente desperté en la habitación de Bella con mis dos hermanas a mi lado. Ellas aún estaban dormidas, así que salí con cuidado para pedirle a la sirvienta que sirviera el desayuno.

Caminé por el corredor hacia la cocina y vi a algunos de los socios de mi padre con sus esposas sentados en la sala.

-_Konichiwa_ – Los saludé e hice una reverencia

Todos se quedaron petrificados al si quisieran decirme algo, pero no sabían por dónde empezar

Entonces apareció nuestra nana, Chiyo y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa Chiyo? – Pregunté en voz baja

-Regrese con sus hermanas señorita Rosalie, no debe estar aquí, iré en un momento – y me condujo hacia el corredor por el que había llegado.

Caminé en silencio para ver si lograba escuchar algo, pero entendía muy poco japonés. Lo único que era seguro, es que algo estaba mal.

Entré al dormitorio de Bella y me senté en la cama

-¿Rose? – Preguntó mi hermana mayor aún soñolienta - ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Bella, algo anda mal.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó incorporándose poco a poco

Y antes de que pudiera contestar Chiyo entró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas

y haciendo tanto ruido que despertó a Alice

-¿Qué….que pasa? – Dijo sentándose – ¿Chiyo que tienes?

-Son…sus padres

Las tres nos quedamos paralizadas. Alice había dicho que algo malo pasaría, y aunque solo tenía nueve siempre ah sido bastante perceptiva.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos Chiyo nos contó que hubo un gran terremoto en Tahara…y nuestros padres…

estaban entre las victimas.

Sentí como un nudo crecía en mi garganta y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-No…No puede ser – Bella cayó al suelo de rodillas y se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija en el suelo – Ellos no pueden estar muertos

Alice me abrazó fuertemente y escondió entre su rostro entre mi larga y rubia cabellera

-Le dije que no fuera..por que..por que...- susurraba. Apreté a mi hermanita con un brazo y me hinqué al lado de Bella sin dejar de abrazar a Alice. El único sonido era el de nuestros sollozos.

Bella nos abrazó y yo no podía mas que aferrarme a mis hermanas…eran lo único que me quedaba.

Entonces reaccioné, si éramos huérfanas, ¿Qué pasaría con nosotras ahora?

Miré a mi nana, que nos observaba sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Chiyo – susurré con la voz entrecortada - ¿Qué va a ser de nosotras?

-Me temo que los bienes de su familia son ahora propiedad el gobierno - susurró

-¿Qué? – Gritó Bella - ¿Nos dejaron sin nada?

-Si señorita,- hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno - y planeaban llevarlas a orfanatos

-¿Separarnos? – Alice me apretó con más fuerza mientras observaba a Chiyo con la cara empapada.

-Así es señoritas, aunque – suspiró - creo que podrían vivir con mi prima, en la _Okiya_ Takahashi.

-¿Qué… qué es una Okiya? – pregunté con nada más que un hilo de voz

-Es… una casa de Geishas

-¿Esperas que vivamos en una casa de Geishas? – Dijo Bella subiendo súbitamente el tono de su voz

-No creo que tengan otra opción señoritas, el gobierno Japonés no es como el de Inglaterra, las separarán.

Ya mandé a llamar a mi prima, ella es la _okasan_ (cabeza de la Okiya/madre).

Si las acepta, podrán al menos estar juntas.

Pude notar que Bella estaba a punto de explotar por el simple hecho de que Chiyo hubiera mencionado a las Geishas, porque aunque no sabíamos mucho de ellas, cada vez que salíamos a pasear y las veíamos en la ciudad mi hermana mayor

se tensaba y nos alejaba de ellas, por suerte Alice habló antes de que algo más pasara.

-¿Cómo es tu prima?- preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

-Es una mujer muy amable, aunque estricta, estoy segura de que las llevará con ella.

La campana de la puerta sonó y Chiyo nos indicó que fuéramos con ella. La seguimos tomadas de la mano, sin siquiera tener una idea de qué haríamos al conocer a su prima.

Al llegar a la puerta vimos a una mujer esbelta, envuelta en metros y metros de la que seguramente era la más fina de las sedas.

Se acercó a nosotras y cariñosamente levantó nuestros rostros para verlos mejor.

Debimos estar hechas un desastre… Pues aún bajaban algunas lágrimas por nuestras mejillas yllegaban hasta nuestros cuellos.

-Pobres creaturas – dijo más para sí misma que para nosotras – Han sufrido tanto…

Luego se dirigió a su prima.

-Está bien…tienen potencial…irán conmigo

Chiyo hizo una reverencia – _Domo Arigato Misako-san_ (muchas gracias Misako) – Se giró hacia nosotras – No se preocupen señoritas, estarán bien con ella, trabajen duro y llegarán muy lejos – Nos besó en ambas mejillas (cosa que jamás había hecho) y le entregó a Bella la caja de música que mamá le había dado.

Mi hermana tomó la pequeña caja y dijo en un suspiro – Gracias Chiyo, te quiero.

-Vamos niñas – dijo la elegante mujer y nosotras la seguimos en silencio, aún tomadas de las manos.

Caminamos alrededor de veinte minutos, y llegamos a la casa que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Cómo debemos decirle? – Preguntó Alice con timidez

-Soy como su madre ahora, solo llámenme Okasan

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cómo ven la historia??**

**[ Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias! :) ]**

**Me encantaría saber que piensan..****  
****que les gusta, que no, que les gustaría que apareciera,etc,etc..**

**Mil gracias a las chicas que me dieron reviews!!**

**miadharu28****  
****.Addiction Studio****  
****rosaliehaledecullen****  
****Sofiaa Hale****  
****andree cullen****  
****Shisha Tisha**

**Y por supuesto mis bff ****cci**** y ****Nina Hale****  
****Que me han estado ayudando con la historia y los nombres!!**

**Por cierto, lean el ff de ****cci****, 'La verdad de mentir' 100% J&A!!  
Y los OneShots de Nina Hale ..Siempre me hace reir! :D**

***Algo que olvidé poner en el Prefacio, como se habrán dado cuenta, ****  
****el nombre de Gesiha de Bella es Akira, que significa Inteligente**

**[Gracias Nina por ayudarme a escogerlo! haha]**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo!!**

**..Marie..**

**P.D. Reviews make writters happy! :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

_I do not own Twilight or it's characters :: No infrigment towards Stephenie Meyer_

**II. Nueva vida  
**

….Ocho años después….

_Rosalie POV._

Ocho años pasaron desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

Ocho años habíamos vivido en la _Okiya _Takahashi.

Ocho años preparándonos para ser _Geishas_

Ahora tenía 18, Alice 17 y Bella ya 20 años. Definitivamente habíamos cambiado mucho.

Había sido duro, lo admito. Pero después de un tiempo, mis hermanas y yo nos acostumbramos a esta vida.

No mucho después de adoptarnos, madre nos envió a la escuela a Bella y a mí.

A Alice, por ser la más pequeña, tardó un poco en enviarla también.

Recuerdo el primer día en la escuela. Mi hermana y yo entramos tomadas de la mano,

en silencio mientras una criada nos indicaba el camino a la oficina de la directora de la escuela que era en realidad muy parecida a _Okasan._

Al principio no teníamos idea de qué esperar, y nos costó demasiado trabajo adaptarnos, aprender bien el Japonés y todas las tradiciones de una Geisha.

En estos años nos hemos esforzado mucho para no decepcionar a madre, y por los comentarios de nuestras guías, aparentemente hemos mejorado mucho.

Alice es excepcional cantando y bailando, siempre lo ha sido, y todas en la escuela la admiran por ello.

Bella toca el _shakuhachi _(flauta de bambú) y disfruta realizando la ceremonia tradicional del té, _Cha-no-yu. _Cosa que yo encuentro muy aburrida.

Yo, simplemente adoro el _Shamisen_ (instrumento tradicional japonés de 3 cuerdas). Es un poco difícil tocarlo, pero la verdad soy muy buena en ello.

Salimos de la escuela ya caída la tarde… como cualquier otro día, pero al llegar a la Okiya algo nos llamó la atención. No había luz en ninguna habitación, más que en la oficina de madre.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Nos sorprendimos al ver que ahí estaban Madre, las dos Geishas de la casa -Kyoko y Kumiko- y otra Geisha a la que nunca habíamos visto.

-Pasen – Nos ordenó Okasan.

Entramos y nos hincamos en el piso haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como hacíamos desde hace ya varios años.

-Isabella, Rosalie y Alice, - Comenzó madre - hace ocho años dejaron sus anteriores vidas para entrar al _karyūkai _(Elegante y alta cultura en la que viven las geishas./Literalmente "el mundo de las flores y sauces").

Hubo un momento de silencio. No tenía idea de porque nos decía todo esto.

Discretamente intercambié algunas miradas con mis hermanas y pude ver que estaban igual de confundidas que yo.

-Ah llegado el momento de que se integren a la comunidad oficialmente, y adopten sus nuevos nombres.

_¿Qué?_ – Fue mi primer pensamiento - _¿Nuevos nombres?_ - Claro. Una Geisha debía tener un nombre Japonés, como no lo imaginé antes.

-Alice - _Okasan_ hizo un gesto para que mi hermana se acercara a ella – Mi pequeña y talentosa Alice, de aquí en adelante se te conocerá como Ariasu, y _onee-san_ (hermana mayor), y guía será Kyoko – Mi hermanita estaba visiblemente confundida, caminó hacia Kyoko y se sentó junto a ella después de hacer una breve reverencia.

Así que tendríamos guías ¿eh?, A Kyoko y a Kumiko las conocíamos bien, no eran las mejores personas del mundo pero nos trataban bien, me preocupaba aquella desconocida al fondo de la habitación. No confiaba en ella.

-Rosalie – Sentí escalofríos al escuchar mi nombre y me acerqué lentamente a madre – una joya hermosa, ahora serás conocida como Akemi, y tu guía será Kumiko.

Sentí cierto alivio al saber quién sería mi _onee-san_, pero eso significaba que Bella tendría que ir con la extraña…

-Isabella- Okasan me sacó de mis pensamientos – Siempre tan inteligente. De ahora en adelante te llamarás Akira, y te presento a tu _onee-san_, Hiromi.

Bella me miró interrogante mientras caminaba hacia la tal Hiromi y yo no pude más que mostrarle apoyo con la mirada

-Sus antiguos nombres ya no existen; Ariasu, Akemi, Akira; pronto dejarán de ser _maiko_ (aprendices de Geisha), ahora vallan a descansar y mañana empezarán a preparar su debut.

Nos despedimos en silencio y subimos a nuestra habitación.

-Ariasu suena lindo, ¿No creen? – Dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio mientras nos preparábamos para dormir – Me pregunto que significa.

-Significa Alice, es sólo una traducción hermanita – le respondió Bella y la ambas la miramos sorprendidas. - ¿Qué? eh estado practicando el idioma – Afirmó sonriendo.

-¿Bella? – Le pregunté - ¿Qué opinas de Hiromi?

-No lo sé, Rose. Supongo que tendré que conocerla mejor. ¿Tu que opinas _Ariasu_?

-Yo creo que sufrirás con ella Bells, pero.. _valdrá la pena._

Ahí estaba el tono de voz de Alice que sólo ella entendía, era casi como si pudiera ver lo que pasaría.

-No quiero cambiar mi nombre de por vida, chicas – se quejó mi hermanita, ahora no tan pequeña – hagamos una promesa – Se puso seria igual que como lo hacía de niña – Entre nosotras nos llamaremos como siempre, así nunca olvidaremos de donde venimos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien – Concordó Bella - ¿Tú qué opinas, Rose?

Me dirigí a Alice - Está bien _monstruito_ – las tres reímos al recordar el apodo de la hermanita menor.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que durmamos ya. Al parecer mañana será un largo día. Buenas noches, chicas - Bella nos besó a ambas en la frente con esa actitud maternal que a veces tomaba hacia nosotras, y luego se acostó a dormir.

Alice y yo la imitamos no mucho tiempo después me perdí en mi inconciente.

En mis sueños me vi con maquillaje blanco en la cara, sirviendo sake en una casa de té, con varias capas de seda cayendo por mi cuerpo y hombres de todo Japón extasiados tan solo con mi presencia. Era _toda una Geisha._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Si.. se que tardé muchisimo en actualizar, pero ultimamente no eh estado muy inspirada.. tal vez más reviews me ayuden ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me escriben y consideran mi historia en sus favoritos!! en serio mil gracias!  
**

**Y sobre todo a cci y Nina Hale que me presionan para que siga escribiendo :D haha**

**_Casi_ todos los nombres que elegí para los personajes tienen una razon de ser. Los elegí por lo que significan  
Aquí les dejo los significados**

_**Akira=Inteligente**_

_**Akemi=Brillante/Hermosa**_

_**Ariasu=Alice (traducción)**  
_

_**Kyoko=espejo**_

_**Kumiko=Niña de eterna Belleza**_

_**Hiromi=Abundancia/prosperidad**_

_**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**_

**Emilia Cullen****: En el capítulo anterior Bella cumple 12, Rose tiene 10 y Alice 9, en este, como ya lo mencioné, Bella tiene 20, Rose 18 y Alice 17 [Aunque sigue teniendo alma de niña.. haha]**

**Alma Libre92: Si, me base un poco en Memorias de una Geisha. Me encanta esa historia y se me ocurrió que sería interesante ver a los personajes de Twilight en ella :)**

**Kanna White: Muchas gracias por la correccion! y que bueno que te esté gustando la historia!**

**Sigo recomendando el FF de cci:La verdad de mentir [está buenísimo!!] y los OneShots, y FF de Nina Hale.**

**Pronto estas dos subirán un Fic super divertido!! no se lo pierdan!**

**Bueno.. pues espero que les esté gustando a todos! Gracias por leer este fic! y recuerden que acepto sugerencias!!**

**Besos!**

**..Marie..**

**_Reviews make writters happy :)_**

**PD. Y aunque yo escribí la historia. Derechos reservados a Nina Hal_e_**

**_[chiste local haha]_**


	4. Capítulo 3

_I do not own Twilight or it's characters :: No __infringement towards Stephenie Meyer_

**III. Primer encuentro**

**Alice POV.**

-¡Ariasu!, ven aquí. – Me llamó Kyoko, mi supuesta hermana mayor – ¡Debemos seguir ensayando con los abanicos!

-Si, si.. – Bufé. Como si necesitara ensayar más. Probablemente soy mejor que ella.

¡Esa mujer estaba obsesionada con los ensayos!, Teníamos mucho tiempo, yo sería la última de mis hermanas en hacer alguna actuación en público.

-Ahora, - intentó sonar como toda una experta – tomas el abanico con delicadeza y mueves los brazos lenta y armoniosamente.

¿Qué acaso no notaba lo torpe que era? Tal vez alguien debía hacérselo notar.

Tomé mi par de abanicos y le 'sugerí' (mejor dicho, ordené) a Kyoko que tocara el Shamisen para acompañarme.

Pobrecilla, Se quedó sin habla al verme bailar… por lo menos ahora no me molestaría con los benditos abanicos.

Esto podría ser más divertido de lo que pensé…

**Bella POV**.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que nos dieron nuestros nuevos nombres, y apenas y había visto a mis hermanas.

Hiromi era muy estricta, pasábamos horas ensayando todo lo que se suponía que debía saber para mi debut. Estaba hartándome de tocar la flauta, el _Shamisen_, servir sake y té, bailar y aprender los cantos tradicionales…

Era la noche antes de mi debut…Actuaría en el teatro. No se como, Hiromi había logrado que hiciera un solo, algo que nunca ocurría con una _maiko, _pero claro, debía ocurrirme a mi.

A la mañana siguiente estaba cansada, no había podido dormir mucho en realidad, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para descansar…

Temprano partimos al teatro donde mis hermanas me ayudaron a alistarme para mi presentación.

-Tranquilízate hermana – dijo Alice, comenzando a ponerme un precioso kimono de seda negra, que ella había elegido para mi – Lo harás bien.

-Has practicado sin parar las últimas dos semanas, no hay forma de que algo salga mal.

-Gracias, Rose – dije mientras terminaba de arreglarme el rostro.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las hermanas – sonrió abiertamente

Pasamos toda la tarde arreglándome, pues Alice insistía en que todo debía estar perfecto, arregló cada capa del pesado kimono varias veces, aseguró el _obi _(faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono) en un gran nudo en mi espalda y me colocó cuidadosamente un tocado hecho con delicadas flores rojas y blancas.

Me ponía más nerviosa conforme pasaba el tiempo, y para cuando mi hermanita declaró que todo estaba perfecto, estaba irreconocible. Nunca creí verme así, simplemente era otra.

-Bella – Alice habló de pronto, distrayéndome de mi auto evaluación – Es hora.

Listo, era todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de salir a escena, de pasar a ser una Geisha.

-Akemi, Ariasu, salgan – escuché la seria voz de Hiromi detrás de mi, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar como si fuera a reprenderte? Mis hermanas salieron despidiéndose y deseándome suerte – Akira, es hora de tu debut, espero lo mejor de ti.

_Bien, como si no tuviera ya suficiente presión_ – pensé

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia el escenario.

-Gracias – dije en voz baja – por todo – y salí a escena.

**Edward POV.**

Mi regimiento y yo llevábamos alrededor de un mes en Japón. No sé por qué nos enviaron aquí, no hay gran cosa que hacer, de hecho es bastante aburrido.

El gobierno japonés había sido muy generoso al darme a mí, y a mis hermanos una enorme y bella casa en Tokio.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo cuando Emmett entró de golpe.

-Hey Edward! ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

-Aburrido – contesté sin apartar la vista de mi libro – No puedo esperar a regresar a Inglaterra

-Pues, si estás tan aburrido debes venir con Jasper y conmigo esta noche.

Oh no, cada vez que mis hermanos salían iban a algún lugar ruidoso y poco decente, en especial Emmett.

-No gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí.

-Vamos, Ed! no seas aguafiestas, iremos al teatro, no es nada malo ¿O si? – Jasper entró en la habitación.

-Hmmm…

-Perfecto. Tomaré eso como un sí, vámonos. – Emmett me tomó del brazo y no tuve más remedio que seguirlo. Odio que sea más fuerte que yo.

Llegamos al teatro, al parecer iba a haber un muy buen espectáculo pues había demasiada gente allí.

-Chicos..¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunté a mis hermanos

-Hoy habrá un excelente show, Ed – Respondió Emmett

-Veremos el debut de una nueva Geisha, hermano. Dicen que es muy hermosa, diferente a las demás, su nombre es Akira – siguió Jazz

¿Una Geisha?, no sabía mucho sobre ellas, pero no era algo que llamara mucho mi atención. Tenía planeado casarme con Tanya, la hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres, apenas regresara a casa; ella no tendría comparación con alguna asiática que hace espectáculos masivos.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Nos ubicaron en primera fila, frente al basto y obscuro escenario, supongo que tuvo que ver el hecho de que fuera capitán del ejército inglés.

Comenzó una suave melodía proveniente de un instrumento desconocido para mí.

De la nada, se encendió la luz e iluminó una delgada figura envuelta en seda al centro del escenario.

Tenía una sombrilla típica japonesa y se movía lenta y delicadamente de un lado al otro, dando hábiles giros. Entonces la música cambió, se volvió más rápida y dramática, al igual que los movimientos de la chica en frente mío.

Nunca había visto esa clase de baile, tan lleno de dramatismo y pasión. Era simplemente hipnotizante.

Al final todo se detuvo. La música, el baile, el tiempo.

Todo lo que sé es que cuando ella terminó su embriagante actuación, nuestras miradas se conectaron por completo.

Llamó mi atención que no fuera japonesa, al menos sus facciones no lo eran.

La miré por lo que me pareció un tiempo interminable y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Me olvidé de mis planes con Tanya, sólo tenía ojos para ese bello rostro pintado de blanco. Ella debía ser mía.

**Bella POV.**

Terminé mi actuación agitada y aún nerviosa, aunque satisfecha por haber hecho todo según Hiromi me instruyó, solo esperaba poder irme a casa. Pronto ese pensamiento se borró de mi mente por completo.

Observaba al público mientras permanecía completamente quieta al final del baile, y mis ojos se posaron en tres hombres en la primera fila, todos tenía facciones fuertes, casi perfectas, claramente europeas. Debían ser soldados.

Uno era grande, con ojos grises y cabello negro rizado, quien estaba junto a él era rubio, con ojos grandes y una deslumbrante sonrisa, pero fue el tercer hombre el que me quitó el aliento.

Con cabellos cobrizos y enmarañados, piel pálida y unos ojos verde esmeralda que te invitaban a sumergirte en ellos para nunca salir.

Ese día conocí un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por nadie, sentía una necesidad de conocerlo, saber quien todo sobre él. Deseaba que fuera mío.

* * *

**Hola chicos!!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**:O por fin aparecen los Cullen y hay amor a primera vista!! 3  
**

**Como pueden ver también escribi un poco de la relación de Alice con su hermana mayor, les puedo decr que será muy divertida ;)  
**

**Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias para la historia! =)**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews,alertas y agregarme a sus favoritos!! Son los mejores :)**

**También aprovecho para recomendarles las historias de Nina Grey y cci, con quien estoy haciendo un nuevo fic _'Fruto Prohibido'  
_Leanlo y me dicen que piensan va? =D**

**||*Marie  
**

_**Reviews make writers happy!**_

_I do not own Twilight or it's characters :: No infringement towards Stephenie Meyer_


	5. Capítulo 4

**IV. Larga Noche**

Bella POV.

Después de mi presentación en el teatro se ofreció un cocktail para todos los asistentes; Hiromi había dicho que debía permanecer ahí y presentarme con todos los hombres importantes, dijo que ahí tal vez conocería a mi_ Danna_ (hombre adinerado que ayuda a financiar el entrenamiento y estilo de vida de una Geisha), pero yo solo pensaba en volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Permanecí de pie, junto a mis hermanas mientras varios hombres se acercaban para presentarse.

- Has causado una gran impresión – Rose dijo entre risitas.

-Por supuesto – Contestó Alice diciéndolo como si fuera obvio - ¿Es que no has visto su baile? Los tenía encantados.

Me limité a darle una breve sonrisa por el apoyo, mientras me movía discretamente, alzándome en las puntas de mis pies intentando encontrar al soldado de la primera fila.

Creí verlo el fondo del salón, pero entonces una imponente figura se cruzó en mi camino, avanzando directamente hacia mí.

- Es el barón Shomu – Hiromi me susurró por la espalda – Si tienes suerte, alguien como él podría ser tu_ Danna, _trátalo bien.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron sentir extraña. No conocía a ese hombre, pero por lo que había oído, era extremadamente rico. El sueño de cualquier mujer; excepto mío.

- Vaya que nos has impresionado, Akira – comenzó a hablar mientras aún caminaba, lo suficientemente alto para que varias personas lo escucharan y se volvieran a mirarme. Escuché a Hiromi enviando a mis hermanas con sus respectivas _onee-san_, prácticamente corriéndolas de ahí. – Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kanji Shomu. Y es un placer conocerte. – Hizo una reverencia.

- El gusto es mío, Barón – Le devolví en saludo con otra reverencia. – Es un gusto que mi presentación haya sido de su agrado.

- No solo del mío, pequeña. Me atrevo a decir que nos haz hipnotizado a todos. – Tomó una copa de una charola que un joven camarero paseaba por todo el lugar y se volvió hacia la multitud – Un brindis, por Akira, la próxima mejor Geisha de Tokyo.

Todos los presentes corearon el brindis y el ambiente de celebración se retomó de

inmediato. Por suerte para mi, alguien solicitó hablar con el barón, se disculpó y se fue.

Busqué en cada rincón del gran salón repleto de gente. Pero no pude encontrar a la

única persona en la que tenía interés. Si había acertado en que era un soldado,

probablemente debía presentarse muy temprano mañana y había tenido que irse. ¿Ahora

cómo lo encontraría?

Tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Esta sería una larga noche.

Edward POV.

A la presentación siguió una fiesta dedicada enteramente a Akira, ahí hablaría con ella.

Mis hermanos y yo entramos al inmenso salón ubicado sólo a un par de cuadras del teatro. Ellos bromeando y riendo; yo, sólo _buscándola._

Vaya que era todo un acontecimiento, apuesto a que media ciudad estaba ahí.

Escuché a los presentes estallar en aplausos volteando y cambiándose de lugar para poder ver más de cerca. Akira estaba de pie frente a todos nosotros flanqueada por otras dos chicas, parecidas a ella, _casi_ igual de hermosas, aunque parecían más pequeñas.

Ella se limitó a sonreír e inclinarse en signo de respeto hacia los invitados. Pronto se encontró rodeada de gente felicitándola, y decenas de hombres cubriéndola de cumplidos. No podía culparlos; era bellísima, pero aún así una aguda punzada de celos cruzó por mi estómago. Estaban hablando con _MI_ chica.

Me decidí a acercarme, pero una firme mano me tomó por el hombro. Emmett y Jasper me miraban.

– Parece que ya no te vas a aburrir tanto, hermano – La voz de Emmett mostraba cierto aire de ¿Felicidad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ha habido algunos disturbios. Y el General nos quiere en el campamento para discutir posibles situaciones – Jasper también dejaba ver signos de emoción, como cuando éramos niños, en nuestra casa en Londres, cuando algún día excepcional dejaba de llover y papá nos permitía salir a jugar.

- Parece que al fin va a haber algo de acción – Ambos sonrieron.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, y yo los seguí pero antes de salir busqué esos ojos color chocolate una vez más. No la llegué a ver bien entre tanta gente, y la idea de correr hacia ella y hablarle pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza.

- Hey Edward – Jasper llamó desde la calle – ¿Vienes, o qué?

Lo primero era mi trabajo, ya luego tendría oportunidad de presentarme apropiadamente.

* * *

**Hola chicos!!**

**Si.. se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi inspiración y tiempo no me ayudaban. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.. y me pongan MUCHOS reviews para inspirarme a terminar el Fic..**

**Gracias a todos los que me han añadido a alertas y favoritos :D y prometo tratar de escribir más seguido…**

**Besos**

**Zephyr in the Sky**

**-**

**Nota de Genie in a magical bottle: **Okay, okay. Creo que yo merezco un aplauso (Bueno, tal vez dos) ya que gracias a que estuve presionando a Zephyr para que escribiera algo, tienen este capítulo. Sí, hace años que esta chica no actualizaba nada, pero ta dán, aquí esta (: Sí, estoy poniendo esta nota ultra mega rara por que Dios-sabe-por-que ella no podía subir el capítulo en su compu, así que aquí estoy yo, en su cuenta (: Ah, no sé por que concha pide mi ayuda para el título del capítulo si al fin y al cabo lo llama como se le da la gana :P Una última cosa: déjenle reviews porque si no, menos va a actualizar (ya se dieron cuenta de ello)


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note..

Qué tal?

Si si… sé que a NADIE le gustan estas notitas.. ni siquiera a mí, pero ésta es importante.

La verdad es que ya no se me ocurre nada para el fic :S bueno.. sé qué debería pasar.. pero ya no encuentro la manera de seguirlo escribiendo.

Además de que la escuela que consume el 98.99999% de mi tiempo, no he tenido la inspiración suficiente últimamente.

Si alguien tiene ideas, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas) háganmelas saber y tal vez continúe la historia..

-Zephyr in the Sky

P.D. siento si se emocionaron creyendo que éste era el Nuevo cap….

Elizabeth Lecter: No, la verdad es que nunca contemplé a Jacob en ésta historia.. a mí tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos..


End file.
